Council of Nine
by Uchiha Umeko
Summary: What if the jinchūriki were no more? What if they became the new bijū? What if Uzumaki Naruto, the newest Kyūbi no Yōko, had Uchiha Itachi for a mate? Rated M for foul language, blood, and future lemons. NaruIta. Fic is dead, with no chance of resurrection.
1. Prologue

Council of Nine

Summary: What if the jinchūriki were no more? What if they, with a few new addictions, had become the new bijū? What if Uzumaki Naruto, the newest Kyūbi no Yōko, had Uchiha Itachi for a mate?

Warning: As suggested in the summary, there will be YAOI in this story. If you don't like yaoi, then don't read it. Flames will be used to bake cookies, but constructive criticism is welcome.

Prologue

"Now, do any of you have anything to add to the treaty with the new clan of wolf demons in the north?"

Low murmurs of "No, my Lord." were heard throughout the dark chamber.

"If that is all, you may be dismissed." All of those presently in the room quickly left.

The young man sighed. "Kami-sama, that was terrible. I can't believe I'm the ruler to such idiots." A candle was lit, illuminating the man's handsome features. The unnamed god had sunshine blond hair, spiking every which way, with a thick red strand framing each side of his face. He had six whisker-like marks on his cheeks, bringing attention to high cheekbones and a strong jaw. His slitted blue eyes were shaped like a cat's, not too big, but not too small, with kissable lips, full and coral.

"Naruto, don't complain. You could have had werewolves for subjects, and never had a peaceful night's rest." The man, now known as Naruto, gave a shudder at the thought the red-head near him suggested.

"Gaara-nii, don't even go that far." The red head simply smirked. Said red-head had messy blood red locks, ringed tanuki eyes the color of sea foam, pale skin and a scar on his forehead in the shape of the kanji for love.

"So, what's going to be your course of action for kidnapping your mate?" Naruto glared at Gaara.

"I am NOT kidnapping my mate. He belongs by my side, and he'll be there soon. Besides, what you did to woo Hinata was hardly romantic." Gaara glared back.

"Anyways, we're going to be having a family reunion." Gaara looked at Naruto, astonished. "Yes, Sasuke will be relieved of his mission, but I'm pretty sure he'll keep the guys he's traveling with." Naruto and Gaara briefly looked at each other, and then nodded their heads sagely.

"Well, I'll be on my way. I owe Hinata-hime a massage." With that, Gaara was on his way.

Naruto sat back on his throne and sighed. He stared into the empty air, as though foreseeing something in the far future. He didn't notice his eyes bleeding to crimson red. "Soon, love. Soon, you'll be at my side, and I can finally claim you."

* * *

Somewhere in Amegakure no Sato, Uchiha Itachi sneezed. "I sense a disturbance in the force."

* * *

How was it? This is my first fic, and I would like to see if there is any way I can possibly improve it! Reviews will make me happy!

~Uchiha Umeko


	2. Chapter 1: Of Invitations and Clones

Council of Nine

Summary: What if the jinchūriki were no more? What if they, along with a few new addictions, had become the new bijū? What if Uzumaki Naruto, the newest Kyūbi no Yōko, had Uchiha Itachi for a mate?

Warning: As suggested in the summary, there will be YAOI in this story. If you don't like yaoi, then don't read it. Pointless flaming will be used to bake cookies for reviewers, but constructive criticism is welcome. Also, there will be OOC-ness and a lime in this chapter! The lime is marked so you don't have to read it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Invitations

Itachi was having the crappiest day ever. Konan was PMS-ing, Tobi had caffeine this morning, Deidara was still depressed over Sasori's (bless his soul's) death, Kisame was sulking over his dead goldfish, Zetsu was growing a garden in the kitchen, Hidan was drunk and performing his rituals, Kakuzu was being a money whore, and Pein was just…there.

Itachi thoughts drifted to a certain blond jinchūriki and his latest mission concerning him. The boy really had grown since the last time they had met. Itachi briefly glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. _It's this late already? _Getting up from the chair he was sitting on, Itachi set off for bed.

* * *

When Itachi reached his room, he collapsed on his bed. As much as he wanted to fall asleep then and there, he remembered that he had to take his medication. He reached out for his bedside table, but instead of feeling the smooth plastic of his medicine container, he felt the crisp texture of paper.

Itachi was startled. Mission details were always directly handed to him and it was protocol to burn them after a mission was completed, to make sure no information was leaked out. Never, was he this careless. The only plausible explanation was that someone had sent him a message. No one in the Akatsuki had the patience to write a note and wait for a reply. So who in the name of the nine circles of Hell was this from? It was nigh impossible to break into base.

All traces of drowsiness were gone. Cautiously, Itachi grabbed the scroll and checked for any traps. After deeming it safe, he slowly opened it and scanned over the entirety of the letter. The contents of the scroll made his eyes widen in incredulity.

_Uchiha Itachi,_

_Hey babe! You're probably wondering who the hell has enough balls to call you that but I can't tell you that now. You never know if this message will be intercepted! However, I will tell you that if you want to know who I am, bring your tight, creamy, sexy… I'm getting off topic! An escort will show up tomorrow to take you to Club Belladonna. Please don't kill him, 'Tachi-chan! Anyways, the escort will bring you to a VIP area, and we can talk there. Looking forward to meeting you! Ja ne! _

Itachi's eyebrow twitched when he read the part about his *cough* assets, and the part about the escort certainly raised some questions. However, all questions were forgotten as he read about the free admission to Club Belladonna.

Anyone worth _anything _had heard of Club Belladonna and its super exclusive admission. Only people with enough money to out buy a daimyo or looks good enough to make Tsunade seem plain had a shot at getting in. The club was in the middle of Fire Country's busiest entertainment district, as though to show off how great the place was. And here in hands was AUTOMATIC, FREE ADMISSION! Well, he might as well go and check out the guy. Anyone who could just give out free Club Belladonna invites must have a hell of a reputation. It might seem shallow, but who do you know can just give out something as priceless as this to an S-Class missing-nin?

In a moment of major OOC-ness, Itachi screamed in sheer joy. He started doing the dance moves and singing to SHINee's Lucifer.

Soon, everyone in the base marched to Itachi's room. Because Kakuzu was such a cheap bastard, the walls separating all the rooms were thin as fuck. So say you were having sex in your room. Someone on the other end of the hallway could hear you as though the walls weren't there, which equaled zero privacy.

"THE FUCK'S YOUR PROBLEM ITACHI? I'M TRYING TO DO MY FUCKING RITUALS, BUT NO! YOU'RE SINGING AND DANCING, LOUD AS FUCK, TO FUCKING SHINEE OF ALL THINGS! UCHIHA, I'LL WHOOP YOUR ASS SO HARD-" I'll give you three guesses as to who that was, and the last two don't count.

"I would also like to inquire as to why you are suddenly so excited." Pein and Konan were boring holes into his head with their intense stare.

"I GOT FREE ADMISSION TO CLUB BELLADONA!" Itachi blurted out.

None of the room's occupants made a noise. Tobi wasn't even willing to break the abnormal silence. Suddenly, a massive amount of Killing Intent from everyone was directed at Itachi.

Hisses of "You bastard", "Lucky sonovabitch" and "How the fuck?" were heard all over the room.

"Care to explain how this happened?" A death glare had replaced Pein's earlier blank stare.

"Well you see… this guy asked me out on a date and he said he was going to send someone to pick me up. I HAVE to go! I'll do anything! I'll even complete everyone's missions! Please, just let me go!" Itachi unconsciously started to babble, but he was desperate. Desperate enough that he used the puppy-dog-eyes-no-jutsu. There's a reason it was classified as an S-Class kinjutsu.

Pein pinched the bridge of pierced nose. He would never admit it, but Itachi's puppy dog eyes were damn cute. They weren't creepily huge, nor was there a tear in sight, but the look in them was enough to make the strongest person crumble. It reminded him of a child that was determined to believe that he could fix everything wrong in the world. "Fine, I'll allow you to go on the condition that you complete ANY and EVERY mission I give out. Understood?"

Itachi nodded his head. On the outside, he appeared to have regained his composure. Inner Itachi was a totally different story, doing the happy dance and singing Bingeul Bingeul.

"Well, now that that's settled, shall we all retire for the night?" Everyone was still rather disgruntled, but left anyways. "And Itachi? Please keep the volume down." With that, Pein left the room, leaving Itachi to be the only occupant.

Itachi fell onto his bed again, his drowsiness returning with a vengeance. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

_Somewhere in Water Country_

Sasuke was taking a bath in a river near Team Hebi's current campsite. He knew Suigetsu and Jūgo were peeping on him, giant nosebleeds and the whole she-bang. He absolutely loved knowing he had control over them and the power he held over his teammates made him feel damn sexy. Before Sasuke's thoughts could tread into not-so-pure territory, he remembered the note his little brother had sent him. So Naruto was finally going to stake his claim on Itachi, eh? He inwardly chuckled as he thought of how Naruto would try and woo his blood brother. He already started with that invite to their club. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Before he left the river, Sasuke got an evil idea. Since it was going to be such a busy day tomorrow, he wouldn't have time to punish those two idiots for perving on him, as much as it turned him on. A malicious smirk crawled onto his face. Let the punishment begin.

*********************************************************Lime starts here! If you don't want to read it, DON'T!************************************************************

Sasuke formed the hand sign for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and created a single shadow clone.

Suigetsu and Jūgo were rather curious now. What could the Uchiha possibly need a shadow clone for? Their jaws dropped and their previous nosebleed came back to life when they saw the original pouncing on his clone and MAKING OUT with him! The lucky duo leaned as close as they could, trying to see more of the erotic performance.

Sasuke and his clone were still making out with each other, battling for dominance. For the sake of this punishment, Sasuke let his clone take over the kiss. Sasuke's clone smirked as he felt his creator relinquish control, and proceeded to map out the other's mouth, identical to his. They both tasted like a mixture of blackberries, mint, and coffee- energizing and addicting.

After a while, the two broke apart, panting and needing air. Sasuke's shadow clone was straddling Sasuke, his face millimeters away from his neck. The clone huskily whispered to his creator, "What do you want now, oh great creator of mine?"

"This." Sasuke flipped their positions, with him on top of his clone. His fingers trailed all over the other's torso, stopping to play with pink nipples. "Agghh-" The clone let out a breathy moan, feeling sparks of pleasure run down his spine as his sensitive nipples were teased with mercilessly. Sasuke even bent down to nibble on one of the pebbles. A whimper left the clone's mouth as he felt his creator quit his exquisite torture.

"P-please…more!" The original Sasuke smirked and ground his hips onto his clone's clothed erection. "FUCK!" A scream was ripped from the shadow clone's throat as he felt his creator's perky ass grind down onto him.

"Take these fucking clothes off me now!" The original chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but as you can see, I'm a bit tied up." Indeed, while the clone was distracted, Sasuke had used his chakra to create ropes around his wrists, binding them together. Desperately, the clone arched up towards Sasuke, hoping to feel more. Sasuke needed release as well and, wantonly, the two ground against each other, wanting to reach euphoria.

"AHHHH!" With a final scream, both came, splattering pearly white cum on each other. After reaching his climax, Sasuke's clone dispelled himself. The original was left panting on the river bank.

As for the two perverts in the bushes, they had passed out a long time ago due to the loss of too much blood.

*******************************************************LIME IS OVER! IT'S SAFE TO LOOK NOW!***********************************************************************

* * *

*hides away from readers* I know the lime was really, really bad, but it was my first attempt! As to why there was a lime so early on, it's because Sasuke is supposed to be playful yet slightly sadistic, usually expressing his hidden sadism through sexual punishment. The lime was also supposed to speed up the action between him and his future lovers. And no, he's not going to be stuck having sex with his shadow clones for the entire story. Guess who he has for mates? I'll give you a cookie if you guess correctly.

Yes, I just had to use SHINee and U-Kiss. I HEART them!

Reviews will make me update faster, unless of course there's some sort of freak apocalypse and I die. Well, ja ne!

~Uchiha Umeko


	3. Chapter 2: Of Leather and Makeovers

Council of Nine

Summary: What if the jinchūriki were no more? What if they, with a few new addictions, had become the new bijū? What if Uzumaki Naruto, the newest Kyūbi no Yōko, had Uchiha Itachi for a mate?

Warning: As suggested in the summary, this will be a yaoi fic. There will be OOC-ness from a lot of the characters and future lemons. Crappy limes will have to do for now. *sigh* Oh, and Itachi will be subject to a makeover from Konan in this chapter.

A/N: To answer Sabaku no Sayuri's question, this is a NaruIta fic, NOT ItaNaru. I wanted to do a NaruIta since Naruto is rarely on top in a yaoi fic. Just look at him! HE'S SUCH A SUPER UKE! However, the characters in my fic are going to be really OOC, and Naruto is going to be a lot more seme-ish. Also, one of my friends pointed out to me that Hidan and Kakuzu were dead by the time Team Hebi was formed. I apologize for the mistake. Let's just say Shikamaru and Asuma never fought those two, and Asuma is still alive.

Chapter 2: Of Leather and Makeovers

Sasuke chuckled. Suigetsu and Jūgo couldn't even look him in the eye now, not after the little clone incident. Occasionally, they stole glances at his ass, but nothing other than that.

Today was the day that he was supposed to pick up Itachi and bring him to Naruto. The poor weasel. At least he didn't have to do the dirty work for his little brother anymore.

_I'm going back to the club today. What should I wear? _While Sasuke was pondering on what he should wear to go clubbing, Suigetsu and Jūgo were having a conversion concerning Sasuke's "strange behavior".

"What the hell was that about yesterday?" Suigetsu spoke in a hushed voice.

"How should I know? Maybe he just got really horny." Jūgo thought about it, and then shook his head like a dog out of water to clear his head of any impure thoughts.

"Please. If he was horny, he'd fuck that red-haired bitch, unless…" Suigetsu's eyes widened. "Oh my god, that's just precious. Let's ask him." Jūgo wanted to protest, but he was rather curious himself.

"Sasuke, come over here." Sasuke figured they were going to ask whether he was gay or not, or something along those lines. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Now they ask?

"Yes?" he drawled out. The duo blinked, having never heard their leader speak in such a slow, sexy voice before.

Suigetsu recovered from his daze first. "Okay, let me get straight to the point. Are you gay?"

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu. What came out of his mouth next shocked the two other males. "Would you like to find out? I don't mind a threesome." With that, the leader of Hebi sauntered away.

Suigetsu and Jūgo were gaping at the normally emotionless Uchiha. Was he _flirting _with them? And did they hear him right about that threesome? Not that they didn't like the idea, but really!

Sasuke turned around to face Suigetsu and Jūgo again. "By the way," Sasuke appeared in front of the duo, shocking them. "What do you two think of me in leather?"

Suigetsu and Jūgo thought about it, and instantly two massive nosebleeds started. Suigetsu's secret leather fetish didn't help Suigetsu Jr. at all.

"We're going to stop in Ame and then head back to Konoha." Suigetsu and Jūgo could only nod dumbly, their minds still mush after thinking of Sasuke in leather. "Don't just stand there and nod like a bunch of idiots! Pack! And tell Karin. I don't want her wandering around, not knowing we abandoned her. As nice as the idea is…" Sasuke had a thoughtful look, then shooed the two away and motioned for them to start packing.

* * *

_In the Akatsuki base_

Rays of sunlight peaked in through the small window in Itachi's room. Itachi groaned as he felt the light shine on his face. Groggily, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

_Oh crap, I almost forgot! _Today was the day that his date was going to send someone to escort him to Club Belladonna.

_What a day to sleep in._ Itachi thought bitterly. Just what kind of outfit could he put together now? He didn't have anything in his limited wardrobe that would look appropriate. Maybe he could ask someone else in the Akatsuki.

The question was, who could he possibly ask?

He immediately crossed off Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, and Pein from his list. Now the choice was between Deidara and Konan, as they were the closest to his size. If he went to Konan, she would probably give him something too risqué and girly for his tastes. She'd also go yaoi fangirl on him, something that he couldn't allow to happen. If he went to Deidara, he would be ignored in favor of sulking, but he could still keep his manly pride. Decisions, decisions.

In the end, Itachi decided to ask Konan, because he actually needed something to wear. Swiftly, he walked to Konan's room and knocked. Konan's voice spoke. "Come in."

Itachi timidly walked into Konan's room. It was rather impressive, with pale lavender walls covered with a black lace pattern. The desk in the corner had a stack of books on top of it, one of them being a familiar orange one. The queen sized bed had a frame made of a dark cherry wood, and a mattress covered in dark violet sheets. The occasional pillow or stray article of clothing was haphazardly thrown around the room. What really shocked him was the HUGE closet on one side of the room. From where he was standing, the thing looked as big as his room! "Do you need something?" Konan asked him nonchalantly.

"I need clothes for my date later. I'm not sure what the guy I'm meeting is into, so could you put together something that would look good on me? Please?" Itachi was flustered. He really wanted to make a nice impression.

Konan's expression became down right scary- a combination of an excited yaoi fangirl and a girl given the opportunity to give someone a makeover.

"Well what the fuck are we still standing here for? Get up. We're going to look through my closet." Konan had this look her eyes that said, "Do what I say or I'll put you through the worst possible torture." Itachi squeaked. What kind of mess did he drag himself into?

* * *

Konan grabbed his slender wrist and pulled him into her closet. All he could do was stare in awe at the sheer size of the place.

Shelves upon shelves of clothes of all styles filled one side of the walk-in closet. Another wall was an area to hang dresses and coats so revealing, he could never see Konan wearing them. The last wall was a separate closet for a wide variety of shoes, accessories, and makeup. He turned around to see a smirking Konan.

"You don't know what you were getting into when you asked me for some clothes. You see, when I give someone a makeover, I go ALL the way!" You could hear the gears going off in her head as she planned out Itachi's look for his date.

"Let's start with the actual clothes. You have such a slender build," Itachi scowled at that "and I think we should emphasize that. I have the PERFECT thing for you." Konan ran her fingers across the dresses until she finally stopped at one in particular. "AH HA! Here it is! Now try it on!" Konan showed Itachi the sexiest dress he had ever seen before.

The entire dress was made of sheer black lace, with a tie neck halter and a gathered skin-revealing cross midriff that barely covered his toned chest. A black pleated satin sash held up a mini skirt of the same sheer lace, except for a beige underlay to contrast the black satin. The bust and bottom of the dress were outlined with a matching black fabric that highlighted the lacy design.

Itachi gaped at her then shrieked in a very manly voice, "YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO WEAR THAT THING? IT'S SKIMPIER THAN ANKO'S OUTFIT AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET A DRESS LIKE THAT? AND WHY ARE YOU PUTTING ME IN A DRESS IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

Konan didn't raise her voice, but Itachi heard her as though she was screaming in his face. "You're going to wear this dress, and if you don't, pray that Kami-sama is feeling pitiful." Itachi flinched as he felt her cold gaze.

Then, quicker than you can say shinobi, Konan spoke in the most cheery voice. "Well, try it on!" Itachi was absolutely puzzled by the sudden mood change, but passed it off as one of the many mysteries of women.

Then what Konan said finally set in. "Wait, change in front of you?" Konan raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Got a problem with that?" Itachi shook his head furiously.

Shyly, Itachi took off the clothes he was wearing, and just as he was about to take the dress from Konan's hands, Konan looked him over. She looked in glee at Itachi's smooth, hairless legs, the navel piercing, and raven tattoo that no else in the Akatsuki had the fortune of seeing before. That glee turned into disapproval as she saw the boxers he was wearing.

"There's no way in hell you can possibly wear boxers under this dress. Wait here." Konan ran to the wall with the shelves, and rifled through one of them. She had, apparently, found whatever she was looking for, and handed it to Itachi. Itachi peeked at what was in his fist, and blushed tomato red.

Konan had handed him a black lace thong, adorned by a red ribbon tie on each side. Raising the offending article up to eye level, Itachi asked, "Have you…you know…_worn_ these before?"

Konan blinked, then burst out laughing. "No, I haven't silly weasel. Did you honestly think Pein would let me give you a thong I've worn before? I don't think so." Itachi looked away, embarrassed by his thoughtlessness.

She smiled gently at Itachi. "Now finish changing. I'm going to help you find a good pair of shoes." Itachi nodded in response, slid off his boxers, and put on the thong. He shifted around, wondering how a woman could wear something so uncomfortable. Itachi looked at the dress, also trying to figure out why a woman would want to wear something so COMPLICATED! After putting on the dress, Itachi tried to hide his body. "Umm…how do I look?"

Konan wanted to squeal at how kawaii Itachi looked when he was all shy and embarrassed. She refrained from doing so in favor of dragging Itachi to her shoe closet. "I've selected several shoes that would go best with that dress. Pick a pair."

All of the shoes that Konan had chosen for him were high heeled. Itachi wanted to protest, and save his pride as a member of the male species. He really did, but Konan scared him too much. Kakashi-sempai always said that kunoichi were the worst kinds of demons to cross.

Finally, Itachi decided on a pair of black leather knee high boots with four inch heels. They looked like something you'd see on a BDSM submissive. Konan gave him some gel pads to make the shoes more comfortable for him. When he tried them on, he was surprised to find they fit his feet incredibly well. The only problem would be actually walking in them.

"I'm almost done. All you need are some accessories, makeup, and a better hairstyle and you'll be good to go!" Itachi felt offended. Was there something wrong with his current hairstyle?

"No honey, there's nothing wrong with your hair. It's just doesn't really meet 'clubbing standards'." Itachi panicked. Could Konan read minds?

"Hmmm. Oh my god, this is PEFECT!" Konan grabbed a choker and secured it around Itachi's neck. The choker it self was made up of a black ribbon with a red rose charm dangling it.

"Now for your makeup, I think we should go for something simple, but sultry. What do you think of a smokey eye and red lips?" Itachi just nodded his head. He had no idea what anything coming out of Konan's mouth meant. Konan then got an eyeshadow primer, several eyeshadows, black eyeliner, black mascara, burgundy cream blush, dark red lipstick, a smudging brush, a lip brush, a stippling brush, and an eyelash curler.

Itachi sat still as Konan applied a thin layer of eyeshadow primer. She then used dark grey eyeshadow on the lids and black on the outer v of his eyes. After using her eyeliner to create a line of black around his eyes, she smoked it out with the smudging blush. She then curled his eyelashes and applied two coats of mascara. Konan applied a bit of a blush with the stippling brush on the hollows of his cheeks. She finished it off the look by applying the red lipstick and making him blot it with a tissue. Right now, he honestly had no idea what he looked like. What if the guy he was meeting thought he looked ridiculous or even slutty?

Konan looked over her nearly complete handiwork with pride. The 1920's look suited him, and he didn't even need foundation!

"Last step, Itachi. I'm going to style your hair like this. Is that alright with you?" Konan showed Itachi a magazine where the model had a regal hairstyle made up of an intricately twisted bun, held together with expensive looking clips and small ornaments. He gave a curt nod in reply, and her hands immediately set to work. She let out a small mutter every so often "Am I using the right section", "Damn it, your hair's so THICK", and "I'll just change this a little bit." Itachi almost bit his lip, but remembered the lipstick that Konan had applied. He settled for checking his manicure. Konan also took out her collection of hair accessories, saying that it was a treat for waiting so patiently. She selected a blood red origami lily, several hand-painted hair sticks, and a silver and garnet dragon hair clip. Konan tucked the origami lily behind Itachi's ear and gathered his bangs to one side of his face, clipping them together with the dragon clip. The final touch was the pinning of the bun with the lacquered hair sticks.

"**ITACHI!**" Konan glomped Itachi. "**YOU'RE SO PRETTY! PEIN, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND TELL ITACHI HOW PRETTY HE LOOKS!**" Itachi froze. Crap, he had forgotten how thin these walls were.

Pein sheepishly walked in. "I'm sorry Konan, but I heard Itachi yell and-"Pein stopped mid-sentence and his jaw promptly dropped.

Itachi looked like a gothic temptress, dark and seductive with an aura of purity. He was so fucking beautiful, obsidian eyes with smokey eye makeup, two tear troughs, high cheekbones, and doll-like lips, covered with red lipstick that he wanted to smear all over that perfect mouth. The dress Konan forced him into really showed off his slender and slightly feminine (not that he would ever say it to Itachi's face) figure, and his- wait, was that a navel piercing and a tattoo? Then those boots, well damn. He never took Itachi as the kinky type. Those boots made him look back up to Itachi's toned ass, perky and just the right size to grab in his hands. All in all, Konan did an excellent job. Maybe she'd get a little reward tonight.

Konan giggled. "So how do you like my work?"

"He's perfect." Pein purred out.

When Itachi felt Pein's lustful gaze admiring his body, he felt like a piece of meat, something to be eaten, devoured. Did Konan really do that good of a job? He didn't _think _he looked any sexier, maybe a little sluttier but nothing other than that.

"Konan, I think we should introduce Itachi to everyone else? Don't you think so?" Pein looked positively evil. Maybe this was additional punishment for being able to go out on a date all night to the Elemental Nation's most famous club.

"Pein, you're absolutely right. After all, such perfection should be shared with the world." Konan had a dreamy look on her face, as though she were already imagining how great of a uke the Uchiha would be in bed.

Itachi could only whimper.

* * *

_Back with Team Hebi_

Suigetsu and Jūgo had finished packing while Karin was yelling about how she was meant to be with Sasuke-kun. She had heard their conversation on whether or not Sasuke was gay, sparking off her useless rant. Speaking of Sasuke, where the FUCK was he? Suigetsu started to yell.

"I swear, if that son of a bitch doesn't show up within the next fifteen seconds, I'll-"Suigetsu was cut off as he heard a familiar voice.

"You'll do what? Tell me, I'm rather curious as to what you could have planned for me."-

The rest of Team Hebi was currently gaping at their leader. Sasuke was even sexier than before, which seemed rather unbelievable. He had a heart-shaped face, and coupled with high cheekbones and a pierced straight nose gave him an aristocratic look. His eyes were a little larger and more cat-like, with a playful light to them, instead of the previous cold and emotionless look. Sasuke's lips were pouty and doll-like, with a lip ring on the left side. The hair that once looked like a black chicken's ass now fell past his shoulders in soft spikes. Sasuke was about two inches taller than before, not including the four inch heels he had on. His arms, a tad longer than before and the muscle not quite as visible, tapered into calloused hands and slender fingers. His chest, once perfect and toned in the masculine sense, now had gentle curves and a more feminine build to it. Those legs, damn it, those LONG, NAKED LEGS, were so perfect! What did he do to keep them like that? Then that ass, the way Sasuke was standing now gave the other three a perfect view of it- very perky, but not overly large, and very, very tight.

Suigetsu and Jūgo were mentally debating with their brain down south that jumping their Uchiha (yes, _their_ Uchiha) was NOT a wise decision. Sasuke flaunting his creamy, pale skin wasn't helping either.

The real attention grabber was the Uchiha's outfit. On top, he wore a dark red corset top tight enough to qualify as paint that ended right above the v-line of his pelvis. The corset showed off all the muscles in his abs. Metal eyelets in the front were occupied by an extra long black ribbon. When Suigetsu and Jūgo looked down at Sasuke's legs, they became pale as a sheet.

Sasuke wore a pair of tight, strategically ripped black leather pants that rode low on his narrow hips. That tantalizing show of flesh had the two other males fighting with all their being to not rip those annoying pants off and fuck him senseless then and there.

"Well, let's go." Sasuke gave himself a mental smirk. _I've still got it_, he thought. _Now all I need to do is get them to mate with me and I can claim them! *happy dance*_

"You're all going to have to grab some part of my body for this to work." Suigetsu and Jūgo, deciding flirting back with Sasuke would suffice for the moment, discreetly brought a hand to Sasuke's behind and gave a squeeze. They were quite smug when they heard a moan escape those sweet lips.

"SASUKE-KUN! ARE YOU IN PAIN?" An oblivious Karin screeched. The red head latched onto her crush's arm.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop screeching in my ear, Karin." Sasuke gave the girl a look so icy, Karin swore her glasses were getting foggy.

"You're going to have to hold on me to tightly," Sasuke moaned once again as he felt his to-be mates knead his ass "because this is going to make you fucking dizzy."

In a flash, the group was gone.

* * *

_Back with Itachi _

Pein and Konan had gone all over base, showing off Itachi. He had gotten various reactions from everyone. Deidara barely gave him a second glance. Tobi sported a blush so bright it could be seen through his mask. Zetsu had tried to spread some pollen onto him. Hidan's eyes bugged and his jaw dropped, not believing that it was Itachi standing there. Kakuzu muttered something that sounded suspiciously a lot like, "We should sell him to a whore house. We'd rake in the dough."

But Kisame's reaction had been, by far, the worst. Kisame started to drool uncontrollably, and Itachi was reasonably freaked. He turned around, ready to leave. What a bad decision. After seeing Itachi's ass, Kisame snapped and started to chase Itachi all around the lair.

And the chase continues.

Itachi was so caught up making sure Shark Man didn't catch him that he didn't notice Pein stick out his foot, tripping him and causing him to land on all fours. His position gave Kisame a perfect view of his ass and the thong he was wearing. The image fueled the blue man's desire, making him run faster. Itachi's eyes widened as he saw Kisame less than two yards away. Fast as light, he ran through hand signs.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Itachi yelled out, expelling a rather sloppy (in his opinion) fireball. Before it could Kisame turn into charbroiled fish, the freakiest thing happened.

The fireball started to swirl at high speeds and formed into the shape of a Siamese cat. The cat sat on its haunches before exploding. In its place stood a group of teenagers, a red-haired female, an orange haired male even taller than the vertically gifted Kakuzu, and a blue-haired male that carried a giant sword. The last teenager took the breath out of the Akatsuki members.

The teenager was the same height as Itachi in heels. His long, softly spiked hair fell past pale shoulders, with big, cat-like eyes that said "come play with me". His pouty, doll-like lips curled up as he whistled in appreciation. In fact, he looked like a mini, sexier, and more playful version of Itachi.

"Damn aniki! I didn't know you had it in you! And are those BDSM boots?" Sasuke said as he eyed up his brother.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked softly, not believing it was his little brother standing there. For one, Sasuke hadn't tried to attack him, not even once. AND JUST WHAT THE _HELL_WAS SASUKE DOING IN THOSE CLOTHES? Didn't he see those two other guys leering at him?

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE? AND _WHAT _ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE CLOTHES ON? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WILL TRY AND RAPE YOU IF YOU GO OUT LOOKING LIKE THAT?" Itachi continued, screaming about the loss of innocence.

Sasuke snorted. "Look who's talking. You know your date will have a hard time trying not to jump you." Itachi flushed. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat with all of you Akatsuki people, I got to escort aniki to his date." Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him over to where Team Hebi was standing. "Well, good day sir." With that, the entire group disappeared in another flash of fire.

Kisame turned to Pein. "Well shit."

* * *

_At Club Belladonna_

Sasuke, Itachi, and the rest of Team Hebi landed in a spacious room, lit by several candles. Everyone could see the silhouette of a tall male sitting across from them. Beyond that, they couldn't see anything that would help to identify the man.

"Otouto, I'm back! I brought aniki, all dolled up for you!" Sasuke smirked and Itachi turned cherry red.

"Sasu-chan," Karin and Itachi stumbled when they heard the pet name from Jūgo "where are we?"

"Club Belladonna." Sasuke replied nonchalantly, checking his manicured nails.

Suigetsu, Jūgo, and Karin merely gaped. _How the hell… _was all that ran through their minds.

"Arigatou, nii-chan. Do you want me to set up a private room for you? It's the least I can do for you." A silky baritone voice spoke. Itachi shivered, feeling a flash of pleasure run through his body after hearing that voice.

"REALLY? THANK YOU!" Sasuke ran to glomp the mystery figure. Suigetsu and Jūgo glared at whoever Sasuke was glomping in pure jealousy.

After Sasuke finished glomping his awesome little brother, he sauntered back to his future mates. "Oh and aniki," Itachi glanced at Sasuke "these two are mine."

With that said, Sasuke gave a quick, but passionate, kiss on the lips to both of his intendeds. Suigetsu and Jūgo's faces quickly attained a dreamy look and Karin, a closet yaoi fangirl, squealed. Itachi looked like he was ready to cry. His innocent little brother was corrupted and now had not one, but TWO LOVERS!

"Now leave me and Itachi alone. I want to discuss something with him." Karin's yaoi fangirl mind supplied plenty of dirty images of what they could do.

"Have fun you two! Stay safe and use condoms!" Sasuke called over his shoulder. Everyone held back a snicker as Itachi blushed a shade of red that made Rudolph's nose pale in comparison.

Outside of the room, Sasuke spoke to the rest of his team. "Look, I didn't bring you guys here for free. You all better drink and party your asses off. If you don't, I'll kill you. Simple as that."

Team Hebi nodded, knowing their leader was fully capable of killing them. "Oh and Suigetsu, Jūgo."

"Yes, Sasu-chan?" What could their Uchiha have planned now?

"We're having sex later. I don't care how piss drunk you will be, but we WILL have hot, kinky sex in my room later." Sasuke walked away, wiggling his ass for emphasis.

Suigetsu and Jūgo did what any man would do when the object of their desires says that their going to have hot, kinky sex with you. They passed out.

* * *

OMG WAS IT OKAY? I don't know how I managed to make this chapter so LONG! I mean, it's over 4,000 words long! Sorry if it's bad! I've been sick with the flu... *ACHOO!*

I'm sorry to the readers that wanted some action between Naruto and Itachi, but Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jūgo is easiest for me to write at the moment. Their pairing is the only one where all parties have been fully introduced in the story. There might be lemons sooner than I predicted.

On another note, I had way too much fun writing the scene where Konan dressed up Itachi. I've always wanted to put Itachi in a dress... he's such a bishōnen! And yes, you CAN wear smokey eye makeup and red lipstick!

I made Pein and Konan closet perverts. I know it's weird, but I've always thought that they were at least _slightly _perverted. I mean they had Jiraiya as a sensei! And you can't really say Minato is the purest guy. He reads Jiraiya's books

Please review! They make me update faster! Love and cookies to all those who reviewed!

~Uchiha Umeko


	4. Chapter 3: Of Inhibitions and Siblings

Council of Nine

Summary: What if the jinchūriki were no more? What if they became the new bijū? What if Uzumaki Naruto, the newest Kyūbi no Yōko, had Uchiha Itachi for a mate? NaruIta.

Warning: As suggested in the summary, there will be yaoi in this fic, along with het and yaoi. Also, there will be foul language and OOC-ness from most of the characters.

Chapter 3: Of Inhibitions and Siblings

When Suigetsu, Jūgo, and Karin stepped into Club Belladonna, all they could do was stare in awe as the loud music flooded their senses.

Bright strobe lights illuminated a dark room with walls covered in mirrors. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling giving a bit of a classy feel to the otherwise sinful club. The dance floor made up a large portion of the place, with a stage for special performances. Cages and poles were set up near the stage, for clubbers who were feeling particularly risqué. Speakers were placed strategically throughout the club so all of the occupants could hear the head-spinning music.

Another portion of the club was an area where people could lounge around and do some people watching. Scantily clad servers, male and female, took orders to the bar while showing off their assets. Speaking of the bar…

The bar was an oasis for alcoholics, with the incredibly wide variety and quantity of alcohol- Mount Gay, Van Gogh, Bombay Sapphire, Patron, Grand Marnier, Johnnie Walker, Glenlivet XXV, Seagram's VO, Jim Bean, Jack Daniel's, Remy Martin XO, Amaretto, Bailey's Irish Cream, Kahula, Blue Curacao, Crème de Cassis, and Peach Schnapps, just to name a few. They were so many bottles of alcohol that the group wondered how much the club made to be able to afford all of them. The bartender herself was a real attention grabber. Straight, plum colored hair fell down to the woman's elbows. She was incredibly tall, standing at 6' with a very curvy figure, unlike Sasuke's slender one. Her body was all compact muscle, and combined with a very generous bust that rivaled Tsunade's, a small waist, and trim hips, she could have easily been a supermodel. The bartender's face was equally as beautiful as her body- tan skin, full lips, and high cheekbones. Her eyes, however, frightened the three. Large, almond shaped eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes seemed innocent at first, but when you looked into those slitted red irises, all you could see were the sins of the world around you.

"Tsumi-baa-chan!" Sasuke called out. _A name meaning sins…how fitting. Wait, did Sasuke call her baa-chan? She doesn't look a day over 25! _Suigetsu commented mentally.

"Neko-chan! I haven't seen you around here in forever, not since kit assigned you that mission!" Tsumi exclaimed. Team Hebi's interest was peaked. _What mission? And who the hell is kit?_ they thought. "And who might these friends of yours be?" Tsumi asked.

"Hai! These two over here," Sasuke gestured to Suigetsu and Jūgo "are my mates, Suigetsu and Jūgo. The girl over there," he pointed to the red-haired bitch "is Karin." Inner Karin squealed, "_Oh my gods, he didn't forget to introduce me!"_ Desperate slut.

"As long as you two don't hurt Neko-chan, I don't really care what you do! Knowing him, you're probably going to lose your virginity tonight." Said males choked "As for the girl, well for some reason, I don't think she's a virgin." Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jūgo desperately tried to hold back their laughter as they watched Karin turned a shade of red that clashed horribly with her hair.

"I apologize, I really should stop insulting every person I see. How 'bout a drink, to make it up to you guys? I'll make you all a Belladonna*. It's the club's specialty. Neko-chan _loves _it, don't you?" Tsumi gave Sasuke a secretive wink, as though they were sharing a private joke. Suigetsu and Jūgo were slightly miffed that Sasuke was keeping secrets from them. However, their mate pacified them with a look that said _I'll tell you later. _

"Well, no harm in trying the thing if it's the specialty around here." Suigetsu said, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

Tsumi hollered, "Four Belladonna's coming right up!" Tsumi took out two bottles, both of them labeled with the word Belladonna, four Collins glasses, and a cocktail shaker already filled with ice. She poured an equal amount from each of the bottles into the shaker, then took out three more bottles labeled orange, red, and yellow. She poured an equal amount of all three of them as well, capped the shaker, and shook for about twenty seconds. She tapped the side of the shaker, then divided the drink evenly between the four glasses. They were all rather impressed. Tsumi had finished preparing the four drinks in less than thirty seconds, moving quickly and efficiently. Said bartender huffed. "Well…drink it!"

Sasuke smirked. "On the count of three, we'll drain it all in one go. Obviously, don't swallow the ice." His other teammates nodded. "1…2…3!" With that, everyone downed their cocktail.

Instantly, the Belladonna took its effect on Suigetsu, Jūgo, and Karin, Sasuke taking much longer than the others. The world seemed clearer, and every inhibition they ever had seemed to disappear. Everything they'd ever wanted, NEEDED, but could never have, seemed to be just within their grasps. Team Hebi felt better than ever.

Suigetsu and Jūgo suddenly looked at Sasuke with such intense lust in their eyes that Sasuke had to shiver. He had never felt such need for another person before. That feeling, it was intoxicating to him.

The duo then swaggered over to their intended and pinned him against the mirror-covered wall. Suigetsu and Jūgo stood on either side of Sasuke and started to speak.

"You know, I've always wanted to do this to you, pin you down and dominate you." Suigetsu whispered seductively in Sasuke's ear, then moving to nibble and lick the shell of the other's ear.

"And you know it's getting really _hard _to resist you when you flaunt yourself like that." Jūgo purred into Sasuke's other ear, bringing his hand up to gently squeeze his mate's ass. Sasuke moaned loudly, needing more, more of that tongue, more of that hand, more of his mates!

In the background, Karin was fuming. Where the FUCK did those two get off thinking they could touch HER Sasuke-kun like that? The straw that broke the camel's back, however, was when Jūgo groped Sasuke's ass. As much as she loved yaoi, her love for Sasuke was much greater. _That little shit's going to get it _Karin thought as she marched none too quietly to Sasuke-kun, ready to beat the shit out of those two manwhores hanging off of her beloved.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING TO SASUKE-KUN? GET OFF OF HIM ALREADY!" Suigetsu and Jūgo scowled at Karin, while Sasuke gave a patented Uchiha death glare with an extra dose of Killing Intent. Karin flinched as she felt how dark the Killing Intent was.

"Karin, get it through your head that I will _never, _under any circumstances, fall in love with you. You act like a desperate slut, and quite frankly, it sickens me. And _why _can you not understand that these two are my mates, the two people made for me. So no, they will NOT be getting off of me. You know what, do us all a favor and FUCK OFF!" Karin was in tears by the end of Sasuke's rant, and ran out of the club sobbing brokenly.

Sasuke turned back to his two mates, giving them a smoldering look. "Now where were we?" he asked in a husky voice, completely forgetting the Karin fiasco.

Before the three of them could start having hot yaoi sex on her bar table, Tsumi said, "As much as I'd love to see you three fuck each other senseless," The sarcasm dripping from those words was clearly evident "I need this bar so I can make drinks for all of the other clubbers. You can go make wild, passionate love to each other in the PRIVATE room kit reserved for you, after you buy some drinks and dance." Suigetsu and Jūgo looked disappointed, while Sasuke was annoyed that his play time was cut short.

"You _do _know that Gaara's filling as DJ tonight, right?" Sasuke's mood brightened considerably. He bounced over to his soon-to-be lovers and grabbed their wrists. "Arigatou, Tsumi-baa-chan! Come on you two, time to party and get piss drunk!" Suigetsu and Jūgo paled thinking about Sasuke dancing. What if he used the poles, or worse, one of the cages?

Sasuke bounced off, dragging his two unwilling comrades with him. Tsumi chuckled. _Teenagers,_ she thought to herself. _Those three are almost as amusing as Sochi and 'Shina-chan were_.

* * *

_With Itachi and Naruto_

"Please, sit down. Make yourself comfortable." Itachi blushed some more as he heard that voice again. _What the hell? _He scolded himself. _If you can't even handle the guy talking, how the hell are you two going to have sex? Wait, where did that come from? _

"I hope the place is to your satisfaction. Do forgive me if anything makes you uncomfortable." The figure appeared to be embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Arigatou, and don't worry. The place is perfect." Itachi spoke shyly, afraid to talk to the man near him. However, he did have one question for him. "Um…sorry to bother you but, why hasn't Sasuke killed me yet? Isn't his one main goal in life to watch me die by his hands?"

The man seemed to blink, before chuckling. "I'll tell you later, I promise. If I told you now, it would raise much too many questions."

The mystery figure then gave the impression that he had started to smile. "I'll just get straight to the point. When you read my letter, you were probably wondering who could get you free admission into this place. If you promise to close your eyes, I'll show you." The other man ended softly, as though he were talking to the most precious person in his life.

Itachi nearly blushed again. What did he do to warrant such attention from another person? He closed his eyes, sensing no malicious intent from the other. His curiosity was peaked as he heard the sounds of a mask being removed and a cloak being unbuttoned. "You can open your eyes now." He heard. As Itachi did so, his jaw dropped and he began to stammer incoherently.

The guy was a fucking SEX GOD! Blond hair spiked every which way, with a thick red strand framing both sides of his face- oh gods that face was just too much for words. Slitted blue eyes, not unlike that of a fox's, had a mischievous glint to them. High cheekbones and a strong jaw were emphasized by three whisker-like marks on each side of his face. A straight nose was pierced on one side, a bit like Sasuke's. His lips were full and pouty, and coral in color. And that was just his face. His body was the real reason why Itachi's mind had seemed to shut down. Battle-scarred tan skin was stretched taut over perfectly sculpted muscle. Broad shoulders led down to strong, muscular arms that had to have come from years of lifting weights or wielding a heavy weapon. Itachi glanced a little bit to the side to ogle the toned chest and eight pack visible through the muscle shirt the man wore. His downfall, though, was his own curiosity as he looked down at his date's denim clad legs.

The man across from him wore the tightestblack skinny jeans he had ever seen, showing off his very nice front pocket and posterior. Itachi's eyes nearly popped out as he saw the enormous bulge in the other's pants. And he wasn't even aroused! _Well at least you know the sex will be great, _Itachi thought to himself.

Now that Itachi thought about it, the man across from him looked somewhat familiar. Where had he seen a whiskered blue-eyed blond with a very nice tan? At that moment, everything clicked in Itachi's head.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Itachi questioned, skeptical to believe that this Adonis was the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi.

"Finally figured it out ne, I-ta-chi?" Itachi blushed, then resisted the urge to slap himself. How could he be thinking like this, calling a teenager five years younger than him a sex god? He was NOT Orochimaru. Too bad for him, all thoughts of beating himself up for being a cradle robber vanished as he saw Naruto stretch. The way those muscles rippled and that shirt rode up to show a peak of golden flesh tattooed with the Kyūbi's seal made his blood trickle from his nose. Naruto smirked, knowing the effect he had on his submissive.

"See something you like, weasel-chan?" Naruto teased Itachi. Itachi turned crimson again.

Flowers popped into the background behind Naruto, and a dreamy smile appeared on his face. _Itachi's so cute when he blushes,_ he thought.

Naruto woke from his Itachi-induced daze, then proceeded to swagger over to his older mate. Lifting Itachi's chin with his hand, Naruto looked into glazed eyes. He could see several emotions within those obsidian orbs, the most prominent ones being curiosity, embarrassment, and lust. He felt quite smug knowing he was the cause of everything Itachi was experiencing.

Feeling much more courageous, he moved to kiss Itachi on the lips. He licked the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance into his warm cavern.

Just a few minutes before Sasuke had brought Itachi to his room, he had Tsumi-baa-chan prepare a few Belladonnas that he had drunk. Naruto needed a rather large amount of the cocktail for it to take effect on him. He theorized it was because he had so few inhibitions for the drink to break. However, the lingering traces would be more than enough for Itachi, a boy who had been forcibly made into the perfect Uchiha heir. Naruto felt incredibly bad for doing this to his mate, but he only wanted the best for Itachi. The best thing for him right now would be to let go, if only for a single night.

Itachi timidly let Naruto in, not wanting to reject the blond, and secretly wanting it. Like the three members of Hebi, when he tasted it, the Belladonna immediately took its effect on Itachi. He felt like he didn't need to be the cold, stoic Uchiha heir every waking minute of the day. He didn't feel frightened anymore either, frightened to admit the slight fear of what could happen tonight, frightened to admit he wanted to kiss the blond until they both ran out of breath, and frightened to admit his lust, his strange need for the blond to dominate him, pound him into the nearest flat surface until he couldn't sit up for a month.

Itachi opened his mouth for Naruto, giving him permission to continue. Naruto started out slowly, gently kissing and massaging his other's tongue. He loved how his submissive tasted, like chocolate and green tea- a strange combination but perfect in his opinion.

Itachi growled in annoyance at the pace. He wanted more, damn it! Slanting his mouth against Naruto's, he deepened the kiss, attempting to gain control over the other in a battle of tongues. Naruto stiffened, demonic instincts taking over from there. _He_ was the dominant mate, not Itachi, not anyone else! Naruto returned the kiss with sudden fever, finally fighting against the other. He traced the contours of the other's mouth, exploring every inch, every crevice. Itachi moaned, feeling the blond trying to make him submit. Knowing his place, the Uchiha quickly gave in, loving and craving the sensation of Naruto's hot tongue mapping out his mouth.

Unfortunately, Itachi didn't have the stamina or lung capacity Naruto did, and was forced to break apart. Both of them were panting, one much more heavily than the other. Naruto's human mind returned to him, and with it, his rational thinking. After recovering, the elder of the two leaned down, ready to kiss the other again, whining when the younger denied him.

Naruto silenced the weasel with a sweet, chaste kiss. Itachi tried to take advantage of the situation but failed again when Naruto leaned away.

"Not now weasel-chan. We'll have time for that later, but your little brother will bitch for the rest of the week if we don't show up to dance right now. Okay?" Itachi nodded and encircled his arms around Naruto's neck. "Carry me?" he asked softly.

Naruto gave a small smile. "Of course."

Lifting up his mate, he closed his eyes concentrating on an image of the dance floor, pondering the entire time if he should tell his mate about the plant man the guards had managed to capture. In a whirlpool, the two men disappeared.

* * *

_Back on the Dancefloor_

Naruto and Itachi reappeared in another whirlpool in a secluded corner of the club. Naruto grabbed his mate's wrist and pulled him close. The blonde whispered into the other's ear, "Itachi-chan, I want you to go out there and have fun partying. Okay?" The elder Uchiha shivered as he felt Naruto's hot breath on his ear. He let out a quiet gasp as Naruto's fingers traced random patterns on his skin, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. Those talented fingers made their way to his hard nipples, running over them but not quite satisfying Itachi's need for those long appendages to pleasure him.

Naruto chuckled huskily. Teasing Itachi he said, "We can have sex later, but for now let's go meet up with your brother." The blond dragged an irate brunette over to Sasuke and his mates.

"Aniki! Naruto hasn't fucked you senseless you, right? Because if he hasn't, I can tell you some of his ki-" Sasuke's babbling was cut off by a heated glare from Naruto. "Nii-chan, you said you would never mention that again!"

The younger Uchiha shrugged. "It's your fault for getting drunk. I mean seriously, you're a shame to your species! Your body should've burned through the alcohol, but NO, you just had to see how alcohol affects humans!" The human part made the other three raise an eyebrow. Why did Sasuke speak about humans as though he were separate from them?

"Tch. Whatever, just be glad Gaara's DJ-ing tonight." Sasuke rolled his eyes while the others had to stop themselves from gaping stupidly at the two. Gaara, as in Sabaku no Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara as in the Godaime Kazekage?

Sasuke pumped his fist at the announcement. "HELL FUCKING YEAH! Aniki, I'm going to drag you to the dance floor."

Sasuke literally dragged Itachi to a spot near the DJ stand, and smirked at his other nii-chan. Gaara smirked back, and skillfully switched the current song to one of Sasuke's personal favorites, Eat You Up by BoA.

As the song started to play, the clubbers let out a scream. Many moved closer to the DJ stand to dance or just sing along.

_When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be_  
_Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history_  
_The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand_  
_You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain_

_I'll eat you up, your love, your love_  
_I'll eat you up, your love, your love_  
_I'll eat you up, so yum yum_  
_Can't get enough, I think I'm in love_

_If you move any closer boy, there is no guarantee_  
_What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me_  
_Like I've become some kind of demon in the night_  
_You look so tasty I could eat you up alive_

_I'll eat you up, your love, your love_  
_I'll eat you up, your love, your love_  
_I'll eat you up, so yum yum_  
_Can't get enough, I think I'm in love_

_I'll eat you up, your love, your love_  
_I'll eat you up, your love, your love_  
_I'll eat you up, so yum yum_  
_Can't get enough, I think I'm in love_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you_  
_If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too_  
_I want your love, I need your touch_  
_So much I think I'm in love_

_I'll eat you up, your love, your love_  
_I'll eat you up, so yum yum_  
_Can't get enough, I think I'm in love_

_I wanna take you to my room_  
_I'll eat you up_  
_Wanna take you to my room_  
_I'll eat you up, so yum yum_  
_Can't get enough, I think I'm in love_

_I'll eat you up_  
_I'll eat you up_  
_I'll eat you up_  
_I'll eat you up_

_I'll eat you up_  
_I'll eat you up_  
_I'll eat you up_  
_I'll eat you up_

_Sasuke wasn't too shocked that Itachi memorized the choreography for this song. Growing up, he sometimes spied on his brother dancing to his favorites, like SHINee and Super Junior._

As the night went on, the songs progressively got sexier, and in turn, so did the dancing. People bought drinks when they got tired, or when they just wanted some alcohol. The bar did especially well whenever a song like Gin & Juice or Shots came up.

Gaara glanced over at Sasuke, silently mouthing something. The Uchiha looked ready to pump his fist again. "Gaara's playing She Wolf for me! I could just glomp him!"

"Aniki, do you want to go cage dancing with me? It'll be fun, I promise!" Sasuke pleaded with his brother in blood. Itachi thought about it, and decided it would be an appropriate form of retribution against Naruto, for leaving him unsatisfied earlier. He nodded his consent to the plan, while Sasuke thanked him profusely. Sasuke dragged his aniki away to the stage.

On the opposite side of the Uchiha brothers stood their semes. Suigetsu and Jūgo looked like they were ready to cry. What did they do to the gods to deserve such a punishment? Not being able to touch Sasuke as he was dancing in that cage, eyeing at them with a desperate look, trying to- The two shook their heads. If they thought about it now, they would probably kidnap their Uchiha, bring him to their private room, and fuck him until they couldn't support themselves anymore.

Naruto, on the other hand, had a feral look to his eyes as he spied Itachi getting in the cage with his little brother. So his prey wanted to play with him? He had an obligation as weasel-chan's dominant to fulfill all of his wishes.

Didn't your parents ever tell you it was dangerous to play with fire, Itachi-chan?

* * *

_In the cage with Sasuke and Itachi_

"Otouto, I have no idea what to do." Itachi said nervously. Sasuke gave his aniki a reassuring look. "Don't worry about it! You know the dance moves to She Wolf, right?" Itachi nodded, a faint of trace of pink gracing his cheeks. Learning the dances to a song from the music video happened to be his guilty pleasure, and he had just finished learning She Wolf. "You do any moves where Shakira isn't using the cage, and I'll do the ones that she does use them for."

Sasuke smirked deviously. "Those three won't stand a chance against us. You ready? Gaara plays the best remix of this song!" The boy turned around to smirk at the red haired DJ. He silently mouthed to his nii-chan to start the song.

The techno beat of She Wolf then flooded the club, giving the two brothers the cue to start dancing. Fortunately, the cage was tall enough so Itachi could stand in his heels and do the moves without bumping his head. Sasuke had to combine a few of his own moves with the original routine to make up for the lack of cage-dancing moves.

_Do not rape Sasuke, do not rape Sasuke, do not rape Sasuke, do not rape Sasuke, do not rape, Sasuke, do not rape Sasuke, do not-damn he's flexible! DO NOT RAPE SASUKE!_ was the only thing Suigetsu and Jūgo thought as they saw their mate bend his body like that. The two almost passed out from blood loss as they saw Sasuke's ass rise, legs snapping up to meet those two perfect mounds of flesh.

Naruto watched wide eyed as Itachi bent back and arched his back, sharply pulling back up. His movements were graceful and fluid, yet so damn provocative!

The hypnotic beat of the Shakira remix combined with the arousing performance onstage entranced all those in the club. Many of the occupants got up to dance as and show off their moves. The club quickly became a mass of writhing bodies, grinding against each other.

Itachi felt more relaxed than he had in a long time as he swayed his hips and shook his money maker to She Wolf. To finally be able to do the things that he wanted and it didn't matter if it would tarnish the Uchiha name…it was refreshing to say the least.

When the song was finally over, the two dancers gave identical smirks and bowed to the crowd. The rest of the clubbers roared their approval, screaming for an encore.

* * *

_With Suigetsu and Jūgo _

Suigetsu and Jūgo had passed out for the second time that evening and awoke to a pair of twin male servers, fanning and cooing at them. The twins were trying to be seductive, but they just came off as slutty to the two other males.

Sasuke seethed as he spotted Suigetsu and Jūgo. Who did those two poor excuses of whores think they were flirting with _his _mates? He briskly strolled over, body language screaming, _DON'T FUCK WITH ME, I'M PISSED!_

The twins started to stutter nervously as they saw Sasuke. "S-S-Sasuke-sama! W-what are you d-doing here?" Sasuke sent his most potent Uchiha death glare at the duo. The effect was increased as his entire eye had turned pitch black in his anger.

Instead of blowing up in their faces, he walked over to Jūgo, straddled his hips, and proceeded to make out him. Suigetsu felt inexplicably turned on as he saw his soon-to-be lover make out with his best friend and other soon-to-be lover. The twins paled as they realized that the two men they were flirting with were their lord's mates. As soon as Sasuke finished, he turned to stare at the two pale twins. "You're fired." he said flatly. With that, he got off of the orange-haired man and dragged Suigetsu and Jūgo with him to their private room.

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto licked his lips as he finally spied his mate. His elation quickly turned to rage as he saw another man attempting to flirt with Itachi. Itachi had gracefully brushed off the man's advances, declining the invitation into the stranger's bed and turned, ready to walk away. However, the man seemed livid at the negative response. The stranger quickly swiped out a butterfly knife from his pocket, ready to stab the Uchiha.

The blade never found its mark as it was now in several pieces, resting in Naruto's undamaged hand. The blonde glared icily at the wide-eyed clubber, his own eyes a demonic blood red. He managed to squeak out a frightened "Naruto-sama!"

"Get out." That voice, drenched with unadulterated anger, was enough to make the man piss his pants and run out of the club.

Naruto turned to face the raven, his eyes slowly fading back to blue. Itachi wiped away the bit of drool that had escaped from his mouth. He had been extremely turned on by the amount of passion and anger the blonde had displayed, wondering where else that passion could be directed. The blonde growled, and kissed his mate roughly. _Mine…MINE!_

Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist. The two of them then disappeared in a whirlpool.

* * *

_In the Security Room_

Zetsu had no idea how had gotten caught. Leader-sama, being very suspicious, ordered him to follow Itachi and make sure nothing happened. He did as told and travelled as fast as he could to Club Belladonna. When he tried to sneak in, he was knocked out.

Now, he was tied to a chair and guarded by a very flirtatious androgynous teen. His hands strayed a bit too close to his privates for comfort.

"Yo! Keisuke-san, boss and his date are 'bout to fuck. Wanna watch?" Another guard called the boy over. Keisuke smirked saucily and leaned down, whispering to Zetsu. "You came here for the Uchiha, didn't here? Well, you can see him get fucked into the mattress by his new master. How 'bout it?"

Zetsu stared wide eyed at the teen. _No way in hell_, he thought. _Ah, fuck this. It's pretty much porn and with the way things are going, I'm probably getting some. Lucky day! I hope Pein doesn't mind..._

I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long but I went back to school and a whole bunch of shit sprang up this week. I tried to make the chapter longer as an apology. Haha... Anyways, I won't be updating as often, twice a month at most unless I have break. Also, forgive me if there's any small grammar mistakes. I really don't need someone flaming me because I forgot a fucking comma. Oh, and HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR!

I decided to make some het and yuri pairings. I'm sorry if that disgusts any of you, but I really wanted a variety of pairings. Pure yaoi gets a bit bland after a while.

The alcohols listed were the only specific brands I could think of off the top of my head. Strangely enough, the Belladonna is a real drink! I was feeling stupid and decided to type how to make a belladonna in the search bar. Lo and behold, it's alive! One of the two bottles with the word Belladonna on it was dark rum and the other was light rum. Orange is orange juice, red is cranberry, and yellow is pineapple. As to why the drink made everyone lose all their inhibitions (we all know alcohol does that eventually, but not this fast...unless of course, you can't hold your alcohol at all), well you'll find out in chapter five. And guess who Tsumi is! You'll get cake and my shirtless Itachi cutout if you get it correct! o/.\O... No, I'm not a stalker.

I'm sorry if Itachi came off as slutty but imagine your whole life you were conditioned to be this one person and then that mold just snaps. I'm pretty sure Itachi would be at least a _bit _horny, and you all know that alcohol plus horniness equals something nasty. I personally wouldn't know but I do know people who would. I'm also sorry if there any Karin lovers out there, but personally I hate her.

That Zetsu thing just wouldn't leave me alone. Not really a plot bunny, but similar. Keisuke's just a very, very, VERY minor OC that will only show up again next chapter and that's it.

Speaking of plot bunnies, two just wouldn't leave me alone. Annoying, those critters. One of them is the Call of the Siren and a short summary of that is on my profile. It's technically not new, but it nagged me until I started to add to it and type. The other one is an in-progress Harry Potter fic. I'm still sorting everything out, so you won't see any sign of it for a while.

Yes, next chapter will be PURE LEMONS! And yes, it will be better than that damned lime in chapter one.

Well, I better be going. Fanfiction to type, you understand! Do R&R! Love and brownies to all my readers!

~Uchiha Umeko


	5. So yeah

I'm sorry to inform all of the people who have been waiting for a new chapter of Council of Nine that I won't be continuing this fic. First of all, the concept is pretty stupid now that I look back, but also I just can't think of anything to write now.

However, I will be continuing my other pieces, such as Call of the Siren and Salvatores. If you're a Naruto fan, Call of the Siren will be a cool read. I hope… It's my take on that overused concept of Naruto with a unique bloodline. If you're a Harry Potter fan, Salvatores might be interesting to read. Technically it's a crossover with a less popular fandom, but I'm going to cheat and say it isn't.

I also have an idea for a KHR fic if anyone is interested. Again, it's a crossover with a less popular fandom. Apparently no one has even written a crossover for these two fandoms before. Why Umeko, why? Don't you know that the creative answer is always wrong? Just look the last proof you did!

So I'm sorry if any of you are angry with me for discontinuing this fic. You can message me with pouts all you want but I'm not going to resurrect this thing. Thank you for your time and also for putting up with my advertisements.

Who am I kidding? No one cares. *FOREVER ALONE*


End file.
